


Calling in the Air

by midnight12181



Series: Kingdom XIII [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Calling in the Air  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Axel and Xaldin are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

The wind blew a few stray hairs back from Axel's face as he looked down from the top of the building. His hands kept moving to his face, fingers touching the still sensitive cheekbones that now held eternal teardrops. Xigbar said they symbolized his desire to cry, but Axel thought differently. Sure, Xigbar's idea had been correct at first, but after days of contemplating both them and his current status within the Organization, he had come to a different conclusion.

They were his unshead tears for his past life, his past home, all those people he was unable to save... himself included.

A gust of wind made his coat billow out in front of him as he turned and saw another of the Organization's members.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, tilting his head as he tried to remember the man's name.

"Long enough," came the response.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Axel, unmoving, unspeaking, just staring.

"Can I help you with something, or are you just entranced by my horribly good looks?" the redhead smirked.

"Are you angry at them?"

"Am I what?" Axel asked, eyes wide.

"Do you feel anger towards the Heartless for taking away your former life?"

Axel laughed almost nervously. "Angry? How can I feel angry? I'm a Nobody, remember? No heart?"

"Surely you remember what anger feels like," Xaldin said, tilting his head and letting his hood fall away from covering his face. "Anger. Rage. Hate. The need to return all the pain you feel to the thing that made you feel it in the first place."

Axel smirked as if this were a typical conversation between the two of them, but he kept a part of his mind ready to summon a protective flaming barrier if Xaldin tried to lunge at him. "Nope. Sorry. I got nothing."

Xaldin chuckled, taking a couple steps away from Axel with his hands held up in surrender. "I see. So you deny your anger."

Axel shrugged, feeling slightly empowered. "Can't deny what's not there."

Xaldin chuckled again, something that seemed to unsettle Axel more than he let on. "I see. You're learning quickly, boy."

The redhead closed his eyes as the wind kicked up the dust from the roof, and when he'd finished scrubbing his eyes, the Whirlwind Dancer, as he was called, was gone.


End file.
